Conventional connectors are manufactured using stamped and plated terminals which are inserted into a molded plastic housing. The cost associated with this manufacturing process is high because of the materials used and the number of process steps. The high number of process steps used often makes meeting coplanarity requirements challenging. Because of warping and twisting of the molded parts, the challenge of maintaining coplanarity requirements is exasperated as the connector becomes longer. In addition, expensive machinery is needed to manufacture these types of connectors. For example, high speed stamping dies, molds, reel to reel plating lines, and assembly equipment are needed to manufacture conventional connectors.